


Hold me and control me and then melt me slowly down, like chocolate

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flavored Condoms, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: «Ichi… go…». La stretta sulla sua nuca si rafforzò, mentre Ichigo Kurosaki stringeva le labbra, rispondendo al richiamo del compagno. Deglutì, l'aroma del cioccolato che gli impregnava la bocca, chiedendosi ancora una volta come fossero arrivati fino a quel punto.I regali di Natale di Grimmjow posso nascondere inaspettate conseguenze. O forse non tanto inaspettate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> È una PWP, popolo, gioite! D: La prima PWP della mia vita, è corta, è breve, è zozza! E non ci sono implicazioni varie, a parte che è ambientata nell'universo di YMUS. Ora voglio vedere di cosa vi lamenterete. :D Buon Natale, bastardi! 8D
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #092.Natale  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** Preservativi al cioccolato

«Ichi… go…».

La stretta sulla sua nuca si rafforzò, mentre Ichigo Kurosaki stringeva le labbra, rispondendo al richiamo del compagno.

Deglutì, l'aroma del cioccolato che gli impregnava la bocca, chiedendosi ancora una volta come fossero arrivati _fino a quel punto_.

Tutto era cominciato nel più banale e stupido dei modi.

« _Buon Natale, Ichigo!_ ».

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez che dopo anni di convivenza si ricordava di fargli un regalo, a Natale per di più, doveva essere un'allucinazione o un sogno distorto causato da una cena pesante.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che tutta quella gentilezza non era poi così disinteressata nel momento in cui aveva afferrato il pacchetto che gli era stato lanciato, un parallelepipedo di cartone leggero in maniera sospetta. Ma una volta rimossa la carta da regalo che lo avvolgeva, beh, ogni dubbio era svanito nella sua mente.

« _Cosa… cazzo dovrei farci con questi?!_ ».

« _Un bel regalo di Natale, Ichigo!_ ».

Il ghigno a dir poco osceno del ragazzo non aveva ceduto di un millimetro neanche quando Ichigo gli aveva lanciato la scatolina contro, con un rossore stizzito dipinto in viso.

Era stato per un puro fatto d'ordine che aveva deciso di raccoglierla da terra e poggiarla sul tavolo, quindi Grimmjow avrebbe potuto benissimo risparmiarsi quell’espressione alla "tanto lo sapevo" perché, no, non aveva capito proprio niente!

E poi se l'era trovato sotto gli occhi una volta di troppo e aveva riflettuto sul fatto che, sì, in effetti lui al compagno non aveva fatto alcun regalo (per quanto quella roba non potesse essere assolutamente considerata tale!) e quelli erano preservativi... _al gusto di cioccolato_.

Il ghigno di Grimmjow, steso sul divano a guardare la tv come se fosse l'occupazione più interessante della giornata, si era allargato oltre i limiti fisici del possibile quando il compagno gli aveva sbattuto la confezione contro il petto, prima di sederglisi pesantemente addosso.

« _Senti, vaffanculo, tu e quel sorriso del cazzo!_ ».

Il bacio rabbioso che era seguito a quell'imprecazione avrebbe stupito chiunque ma non Grimmjow, fin troppo abituato ai drastici cambi d'umore del compagno.

Che ora si ritrovava con le mani aggrappate ai suoi fianchi e la testa sprofondata fra le sue gambe, facendogli il regalo più soddisfacente che avrebbe mai potuto trovare e senza neanche cavarsi un centesimo di tasca.

Sobbalzò, spingendosi più a fondo contro quella bocca calda e umida che lo avvolse tutto con malcelato entusiasmo. Sentì le labbra del ragazzo stringerlo alla base con forza, accarezzandolo appena in punta di denti prima di riprendere a succhiare con tale veemenza da strappargli un gemito roco di approvazione.

Il sapore del lattice non era esattamente il massimo per Ichigo ma doveva vergognosamente ammettere che quel sottile aroma dolciastro, che gli impregnava la bocca, rendeva quell'attività decisamente più piacevole. Ma perché mai doveva amare il cioccolato fino a quel punto, dannazione?!

Lasciò scivolare la lingua verso l'alto, in una lappata profonda che percorse dal basso verso l'alto l'erezione del compagno fino a strappargli un brivido sottile, prima di scoprirla completamente, attardandosi sulla punta con testarda dedizione.

Grimmjow abbassò lo sguardo, fissando il volto arrossato del ragazzo e concentrandosi sui movimenti delle sue labbra, sul modo in cui lo stringeva fra i denti, assaporandolo in maniera decisamente perversa, e gli strappò un brivido quando spostò la mano dalla sua nuca, accarezzandogli il contorno dell'orecchio fra i polpastrelli per poi tirargli un lobo. Indugiò con le dita lungo la sua mascella, mentre la testa di Ichigo si riabbassava, accogliendolo completamente in bocca e ricominciando a succhiare con voracità, quasi avesse deciso di consumarlo completamente fra le sue labbra.

Il compagno sospirò, scompigliandogli i capelli con una mossa traboccante di eccitazione repressa e spingendosi nuovamente contro il suo palato, mentre la lingua di Ichigo lo lambiva in una serie di tocchi estenuanti, senza concedergli un solo istante di tregua. Nell'oblio dell'esaltazione sessuale, un sospetto si fece strada nella mente di Grimmjow, ma non ebbe modo né tempo di inseguirlo. Inarcò la schiena, mentre il compagno prendeva a succhiare con una tale insistenza da stringere le guance attorno alla sua erezione e costringerlo a svuotarsi violentemente nel preservativo, rimpiangendo che quella conclusione fosse giunta così in fretta.

Ichigo indietreggiò appena e solo alla fine lo lasciò andare. Sollevò la testa, ripulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano dai residui di saliva, lo sguardo castano ostinatamente puntato verso il pavimento pur di non incontrare un paio di occhi azzurri che, ne era sicuro, lo stavano già fissando colmi di dispettosa soddisfazione.

«Ichigo…» sospirò Grimmjow con voce roca, sfilandosi il preservativo e annodandolo oziosamente.

«Non pensavo che bastasse metterti un po' di cioccolato in bocca per farti diventare così porco…».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni atteggiò la bocca a una smorfia infastidita, prima di liquidare quella battuta con un gesto della mano.

«Bah! E hai pure il coraggio di lamentarti!».

«Mi fai quasi pensare…» proseguì testardamente Grimmjow, ignorando quell'ultima osservazione. «Che ti piaccia mangiare cioccolato più che fare sesso con me…».

«… E pure se fosse» replicò dopo un lungo silenzio il compagno, leccandosi le labbra con un gesto che indispettì non poco l'altro.

«Che cazzo significa?!» borbottò il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri ma Ichigo evitò palesemente di rispondergli, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e chinandosi su di lui con un'espressione indefinibile in volto.

«Piuttosto… non sarebbe il caso di ricambiare il regalo, Grimm?».

Un paio di occhi azzurri si fissarono in due occhi castani che brillavano di una luce pericolosamente testarda, sondandoli nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro qualsiasi intenzione molesta. Ma invano.

«Sono stanco» replicò alla fine con tono pesantemente capriccioso. «Se ne riparla dop…».

«Non ti preoccupare, Grimm…» lo interruppe Ichigo con voce esageratamente premurosa, particolare che mise in allarme il ragazzo ma troppo tardi per consentirgli di sottrarsi alla successiva affermazione.

«Tu stenditi e lasciami fare, non avrai bisogno di _muovere un muscolo_ » concluse, sbottonandosi i pantaloni con gesto eloquente.

Mentre gli rivolgeva uno sbuffo spaventosamente somigliante a un ringhio, Grimmjow non poté fare a meno di pensare che la volta successiva ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di fare certi regali al suo ragazzo.

Il bastardo aveva sempre l'abitudine di ricambiare _con troppo entusiasm_ o.


End file.
